1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outlet device of a grinder, more particularly one, which includes a holding room in a bottom portion of a body of the grinder, several outlet holes on a peripheral side of the bottom portion of the grinder body, and a stopping board secured over a lower end of the holding room to seal up the lower end of the holding room; thus, seasoning won't fall out of the holding room to dirty the table even if the grinder is subjected to external force accidentally.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In order to preserve the original taste of various kinds of seasonings, seasonings are usually stored in a larger size, which will be ground and directly dispensed by means of seasoning grinders when people want to add them to foods/food materials.
Referring to FIG. 6, a common grinder 5 includes a hollow body 51, a rotating operational member 52 on an upper end of the hollow body 51, a transmission rod 53 received in the hollow body 51 and securely joined to the rotating operational member 52, an inner grinding toothed member 54 securely joined to a lower end of the transmission rod 53, and an outer grinding toothed member 55 secured around the inner grinding toothed member 54 in the hollow body 51. The grinder body 51 has an opening 511 on a lower end thereof.
Therefore, a person is allowed to rotate the rotating operational member 52 so as to make the transmission rod 53 and the inner grinding toothed member 54 rotate relative to the outer grinding toothed member 55; thus, seasoning corns falling into the space between the inner and the outer grinding toothed members 54 and 55 are ground into powder, which will fall down onto foods/food materials through the lower opening 511 of the body 51 next.
The above grinder structure has a drawback: seasoning powder is prone to fall down from the space between the inner and the outer grinding toothed members 54 and 55 to dirty the table when the user fails to put the grinder onto the table in a gentle manner or when the grinder is subjected to external force while resting on the table. Consequently, the table needs to be cleaned frequently. From the above description, it can be seen that such a grinder is inconvenient to use.